He Who Walks With the Shadows
by darkrai6543
Summary: The end of an era, the fall of heroes and villains, the death of a race as old as the land itself. the shadows are lengthening, and one has discovered one too many secrets of the inner workings of magic.
1. The End of the Beginning

**well this is m first story on this site, but i have written a single story on fanpop. so bear with me, this story takes place during the battle of the burning planes, and so onward. there is one difference, jeod never told roran of eregon being a rider, oh, and ill most likely never do an eragon pov. so, here you go.**

**ell this is m first story on this site, but i have written a single story on fanpop. so bear with me, this story takes place during the battle of the burning planes, and so onward. there is one difference, jeod never told roran of eregon being a rider, oh, and ill most likely never do an eragon pov, except for the first chapter. so, here you go.**

* * *

Arya POV

_this is madness._ she though as she ran another two soldier through, her sword was stained red, and the soldiers kept moving forward against the varden. repulsed by the pointless suffering around her, she ended the soldier lives quickly. they all feared her, that she saw as clearly as she didnt see the nonexistant sunlight, she could read it in their eyes, and every time she seized an unfortunate magicians mind, she always felt the battle fear and fury throughout every mind. as much as it disgusted her, she knew her duty, and she kept on her rampage against the helpless soldiers.

Nasuada POV

All hope was gone from the soldiers. the camaraderie that had sustained them this far in the battle was fading into the fumes as many friendships, squadrants, and rivals were systematically destroyed by inexperience and the empires well trained, well fed, and reiforced army bit at them. _I've failed, this is all my fault, I have single handedly destroyed 20 years work of my father, his predecessor, and His_ predecessor. the only thing that kept the ranks together was Eragon and Saphira, currently flying against that rider. That rider. the very thought of another rider fighting for galbatorix chilled her blood. They _had_ to finish this war before the last egg hatched, if only to save it from galbatorix's madness. She slew a few soldiers within reach that the nighthawks hadn't had the time to kill, and glanced at the dragons, and felt the fear all things being hunted felt. Saphira had the red dragon within her claws, and took it into a dive. the dragons' roars became more pronounced, and with a horrible painful shriek, it slammed headfirst into the ground.

Eragon's POV

His assault on the rider wasn't going well. he already had several cuts and bruises from his blade, though he had made three dents in the rider's armor, one on the cuff, the thigh, and the last on his helm. they had all been hard to win, but the blows had been very satisfying. when Saphira slammed the ruby dragon into the rocky earth, he nearly impaled himself on one of her neck spines, only his nearly nonexistant wards had saved him. he slashed the straps holding him to the saddle, and dismounted, drawing spare energy from his belt, and waited for the rider to heal his dragon. it was a shoddy heal, but would last the dragon in a fight. the rider spoke up, "you're a strong one, in all of our training thorn and I have never had such a challenge." the voice was eerily familiar. it was dark and depressed, filled with bitterness and regret. in an instant he knew who it was. "hello murtagh."baldly said, his old friend blinked. "your thoughts are sharper as well. it's nice to see you, though under the circumstances, well I wish I had died in the tunnels, almost." his dragon settled on its stomach, but saphira remained standing her teeth bared. "murtagh, i mourned you, i wept over your death, you were one of the few people not out for my head. let's get this over with, before i lose all respect for your memory." his eyes flashed angrily, and he drew his blade. unadorned, and regular steel, it still gleamed in the non-existant sunlight. Eragon lunged, wanting the first strike, and was blocked instantly, but murtagh was off balance with his speed, and he pressed his advantage. he let out a confusing series of blows, each just as unpredictable. finally, the sword was deflected downwards and his sword flew to murtagh's exposed throat. an inhumane look permeated murtagh's eyes, so he dug his sword deeper, drawing a trickle of blood. a voice, sweet as honey, filled the air. "give up puny rider, you have lost." the sword flew up and saphira lunged, snarling at murtagh, no, this was galbatorix. the king snarled, and slashed at eragon's neck, and saphira jumped forward, roaring as she took the blow in the neck, and collapsed. "NO!" he ran to his bond, and abandoning all defense encompassed her mind, "Eragon. do not mourn me. please, destroy this usurper." panic threatened to overwelm him, and he felt the bind begin to wither. "saphira no!" he looked into her icy blue eyes, and they filled with tears, "we will meet again, little one, take my energy, and finish this." in the lucid part of his mind, he felt the sword flick to his neck, but he ignored it and turned around, drawing Zar'roc. in an aggrieved voice, he felt himself say, "saphira do it, i love you partner of my heart." he felt the rush of energy, and something broke inside him, and he lunged.

* * *

**i know this isnt very good right now, please, give me any constructive critiscism you have, i need it. i always go fast on a first chapter, so please let me know.**


	2. Fears Realised

**Im sorry if this is slow at first, but soon enough im hoping to make it speed up a bit. also, thanks for my first review and follow! also Ill stop making everything a solid block of text and follow the normal procedures. also, if anyone can tell me how to make the symbols in jormunder and blodhgarm and all of them, it would be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Nasuada POV

"My Lady, you must rest, I demand it!"

Nasuada sighed in exasperation, Jormunder had been telling her to lie down for the past hour since the battle was won, and it was driving her mad. Eragon and Saphira was already missing, and that empire ship had nearly given her a heart attack. she had so much to do, meet with the captain of the ship, check the casualty reports, set the smiths to work on damaged weapons and armor, and above all, find the Varden's rider. as her worry grew, so did her annoyance with jormunder until she snapped at him;

"Jormunder, give it a rest. you know just as well as I that I cannot rest now, what wth all of the work to do, and I need to meet with Eragon to find out about that new rider."

He frowned at her, but accepted defeat and didn't say anything.

* * *

Later on, the captain of the Dragon Wing strode into Nasuada's tent, along with four men and a woman, all of them looking grim and very tired.

"greetings... whoever you may be, I am Nasuada."

the man pulled a thin smile. that did not extend to his eyes, they showed struggle that aged him beyond his years.

"greetings to you as well Nasuada, I am Roran Stronghammer. Pleasure to meet you, I assume you know why we are here?"

she sifted through her tired, sleep deprived mind, and came up with nothing.

she said with an apologetic smile; "no I'm afraid I have been busy."

the smile disapeared, and the people behind him shifted uneasily, and one of them stepped forward, and bowed, taking the others by surprise.

"greetings nasuada, i am Jeod Longshanks, I am a friend of Brom's who helped him secure Saphira's Egg, I have come along with the people of Carvahall to once again offer my services."

As she struggled to comprehend this, two figures stepped into the tent, one of them sinking promptly into a chair and putting his face in his hands. The other figure strode up to Nasuada and twisted her hand across her sternum.

"Atra esterni ono thelduin, Nasuada."

"greetings to you as well Arya, what happened?" she said pointing to eragon.

Arya flinched, suddenly looking 200 years older in elven terms. nasuada was shocked to see the usually stoic elf was close to tears.

"Nasuada, during the battle, saphira..." her voice quivered and broke.

roran and his companions looked absolutely lost, while jeod was beside himself with shock, opening and closing his mouth in shock.

"Arya, you dont mean...?"

the downcast elf nodded forlornly, and roran finally spoke up.

"wait, what is going on here?" after a pause he added, "and aren't you an elf?"

Jeod once again spoke up, but this time in a shakey voice.

"Roran, the Varden's Dragon, Saphira, has been slain during the battle you just witnessed."

a daze seemed to overcome Nasuada, and she sank into a chair besides Eragon, Jormunder gripped her shoulder.

"Nasuada, ill call a counsel meeting, but then you will rest."

his voice was firm and uncompromising, and she vaguely nodded.

* * *

**well another chapter finished, i plan on putting the roran eragon confrontation in the next chapter, and again, please give constructive critsism guys, i know i need it.**


	3. The Signs of Insanity

**Ok here you go people, and thank you for the reviews guys, also, i am going to try and post longer chapters, but it always seems long when i type it when its really just short-enjoy!**

* * *

Nasuada POV

While Jormunder went to find the council members, an akward silence permeated the tent. deciding to do something, She and Arya walked back over to Eragon, whom she was surprised to see trembling. they knelt next to him, and she put a hand on his arm.

"Eragon."

her tone was tender, but he didnt deign to respond. Arya cast her a worried glance and walked to the corner of the tent, and beckoned to her. casting a concerned glance at the striken rider, she walked over.

"Nasuada, I'm concerned. With Saphira dead, I am extremely worriedabout Eragon's sanity. a rider's bond is so sensitive, having it torn away normally killed the survivor, thats why Galbatorix won the war. and if eragon goes insane, our endeavor will be for naught."

Nasuada picked up Roran's curious glance directed at them, and replied,

"I have similar concerns, but let us discuss this during a later time, at a more _private_ place."

the elf gave a sharp, abrupt nod and the pair took a seat.

* * *

As the counsel members filed into the tent, Orik representing Hrothgar, nasuada sighed. it was going to be bedlam just convincing them to keep fighting. finally, after everyone took a seat, she stood and addressed them.

"Members of the varden, I have the worst news possible. Our dragon, Saphira, perished in the fighting, atop the platuea against the red rider."

morbid amusement filled her as she thought about how she could predict the counsel so well in times like these, but she pushed on.

"Knowing this, the only option we have, and have had, is to push onward with this war."

Orrin rose, shock written on his face, "Nasuada, see reason, without saphira, we will be cut to shreds before we reach the first city, the red rider will savage our troops, and we will have no defense! i move that we retreat back to our hiding places. we have dealt a crushing blow, why not retreat while we're ahead?"

growls of agreement and disgust were heard in equality.

"I agree with orrin, it would be ridiculous to even contemplate moving onwards now."

Orik snarled and leapt to his feet, a normally impressive move destroyed by his stature, so that his forhead barely reached the tip of his goblet .

"you cowards! it would be a despicable thing to retreat now, thousands of men, and one of the last dragons of the land have given their lives for this battle, would you shame yourself by running and dishonoring their sacrafice? mine clan and I will honor our fellows, Saphira, and our King by marching on, even if it means the death of us!"

Orrin, to say the least, had the decency to look ashamed.

"I mean not to disrespect our brethren, but why waste more lives marching onward. it would be suicide to fight the king now, Nasuada, do truly beleive that we would stand the slightest chance now, Arya? Orik?"

the tent fell silent, only broken by a quiet voice;

"We will keep marching."

those not facing him turned around quickly to see Eragon, stricken, but once again standing, and glaring at the entire room dangerously.

"they say the first signs of insanity are when you start talking to your head, and when it starts talking back. for a rider, it is the opposite. it is because of this battle." he stopped abrubtly, glaring at each and every one in the room in turn, "that that voice is no longer heard by me. if any one of you turn back now, i will personally hunt you to the grave."

he sat back down, looking absolutely woebegone, but determined.

"I beleive we will conquer Galbatorix. We _Must, _just for the sake of all lost today, and all lost tomorrow, and the next day, and all killed during the past century by a madman's depravity. does anyone challenge this?"

no one said a word.

"I thought so."

the room fell into an unbroken silence, until Roran spoke to Eragon.

"who exactly are you, rider?"

"I am exactly half of what i was, but if you only wish to know my name, It is Eragon, Roran."

* * *

**okay, the confrontation is going to be next chapter, but I just wanted a to show the counsel meeting in this chapter. please give me your opinions on the direction of the story, and sorry if my writing is leaving a lot to thought, but thats why i need your guys' CC.**


	4. AN

**ugh sorry guys will post asap my wifi has been down since christmas and ive been reading a few books i got, along with playing skyrim and another game, ill post soon i promise, would have done so today but was skiing. will try to post tomorrow.**

**-darkrai6543**


	5. The Realisations Of Argument

**ok first of all sorry for the delay ive been busy since christmas, but anyways here you go, happy new year by the way!**

* * *

Arya's POV

The room fell into a deadly silence, in which the villagers from carvahall each did a small double take. Roran was the first to recover.

"Eragon. your name is Eragon." he seemed to be trying to reasure himself of reality.

"Yes."

In a tone that gradually filled with anger, Roran continued.

"where the heck have you been, cousin?"

Orik stood, though he came up shorter than when he was sitting, but spoke anyways.

"Cousin? you know Eragon?"

Roran turned to him and growled,

"yes, cousin, and he ran out on us nearly a year back, and left us to the Ra'zac."

his voice bitter, Eragon said in reply,

"I left origionally to track down and kill the Ra'zac, it was never my intention to leave the village to a terrible fate, but it seemed the safest choice at the time."

silence filled the tent once again, and neither Eragon nor Roran broke it, allowing it to spiral horribly until even Arya was fidgeting in her seat slightly. Finally, Eragon rose and said to nasuada,

"I wish to go to my tent, is that acceptable, my lady? I highly doubt that there is anything I can do at this point in time."

She waved him off, and quietly proclaimed to the tent,

"Meeting adjourned. Roran, the village of Carvahall's offer to join the varden, I accept, please bring them to the east wing of the encamptment and get something to eat. Eragon, you are dismissed, use the next few hours as you wish."

He bowed and shuffled out of the tent, looking more forlorn than ever. Roran opened his mouth, but changed his mind and turned to his companions, they bowed and folloed eragon out of the tent.

* * *

She Followed Nasuada out of the tent, and over to her own.

"there, i have protective enchantments that should prevent anyone from hearing us."

both of them immediatly dropped their tightly controlled demeanors, and collapsed into a nearby chairs.

nasuada put her head in her hands and gave an exhausted sigh.

"What are we going to do, Arya? with Saphira gone i see no hope for the Varden in defeating Galbatorix, despite Eragon's assurances."

For once, Arya was at a loss. No one had forseen the death of saphira, and no-one had bothered to consider what would happen if it did come to pass. all that was assumed was that if at all, she would die at the black gates of Uru'Baen.

"I must consult my mother and tell her the...unfortunate news, but right now our primary concern would be keeping Eragon sane. Without him, we stand no chance. We must be cautious, if we give the news to the varden in the wrong way, or send out any signals that we dont have full confidence we can still win, half the army would desert, and go into hiding."

Nasuada didn't look up for a moment, but when she did her eyes were full of sorrow.

"go, contact islanzadi, but after that, go see how Eragon copes, tomorrow, we shall address the Varden."

* * *

**Ok, hope you liked, the argument was never meant ot be long, i never really do well in dialogue when im actually writing, though i plan these out beforehand [curse you murphy and your stupid laws] but please review and give CC, i know i need it.**


	6. The cost of Nobility

**ok, im bored so ill do another chapter, and to Tamerlein, I would like to say that How i'm making Eragon act is part of my plot, and that this story isnt going to be the overly cliched Stories where eragon is just plan indifferent or bent on revenge. im trying to make this story as origbional as possible, so please bear with me, and thanks for your reviews guys. also, i dont mind whatever reviews you leave, suggestions, flames, CC, or [ik its ridiculous to believe] praise.**

* * *

**Arya's POV**

She and Nasuada stayed in the tent for a few more minutes, planning a few routes to take through the empire, but neither of them really cared for the moment. when the pair finally finished Arya walked throughout the encamptment, hearing the men, women and children all celebrating the crushing blow to the empire. the closer to eragon's tent she got, the more her sense of forboding increased. what would he be like? would he end up like almost every other rider, insane? most of all, she wondered how he had escaped galbatorix while saphira had perished.

Finally reaching the tent, she called softly inside, and his muffled reply came through the canvas.

"come in, Arya."

she opened the flap and strode through the doorway, stooping from its low ceiling. Eragon was laying on his bed, moving the puzzle ring orik gave him around in his hands. his eyes were bloodshot and sad, and her heart lurched feebly as she saw his condition.

"Eragon, are you ok?"

he didnt take his eyes off the ring, he undid the puzzle slowly, as if memorizing it, and answered,

"As fine as one can be when one is half of who they were, and fates cruel laughter is heard in their ears."

"Do you need a confident? I am here to help, I have known los and suffering, though not to such an extent."

he didnt answer for a while, just continued redoing the puzzle, and undoing it, eyes never looking up from the task.

"Suffering is indifferent to help, unless the help has recieved suffering in the first place, I know you have endured such pain before, but do you truly beleive that it helps?"

He still didnt look up from the ring. her thoughts were slow and sluggish, she knew what he was getting at. She had been cold and emotionless since Gil'ead, but now it seemed foolish and pointless. and now, she was trying to help him, which was exactly what he had been trying before.

"Loss is a faceless pain, it is what we dont know that we fear in the process, same as fearing the dark, we do not know wether or not we will see the face once again, and we fear we didnt do enough. one should not wallow in sorrow for more than is needed. If the face died as they wished, with their heads metaphorically held high, then one should not fear."

She recognized the excerpt from Domia Abr Wyrda.

"I assume you have taken these words to heart?"

"Yes."

* * *

"To you, the Varden, i congratulate you on our victory here on the Burning Plains."

The cheers could be heard a mile away as the varden expressed their jubilation at their defeat of the empire's army.

"But," the word came sharp and clear and sorrowful, "this battle came at a terrible price."

the crowds cheers fell silent.

"The dragon Saphira perished during the fighting, her rider however, lived, and wished to speak to us all."

The horror the crowd felt mixed with Arya's own feelings, how would Nausauda keep the Varden together? the thought kept reverberating inside her consciousness as she watched Eragon walk up to the makeshift posium on the wagon. subconsciously she remembered his hatred of speaking to large crowds.

"My Comrades in arms. last night, we won a great victory, though at the cost of one of the last, noblest creatures in Alageasia. It is because of this that we must press our attack. would it be said of us in the future that we gave up after the first losses? Would it be said that the people couragious enough to stand against Galbatorix gave up? what hope would it bring to our children, their parents, and the generations we would abandon to Galbatorix's rule? It would be disrespectful to our dead, to the people we fought who had not a choice, but would gladly see galbatorix's head on a pike."

he ha the crowds rapt attention foused entirely on him. somewhere in the audience, someone cried,

"What hope do we have in the first place?"

"We have," he paused for affect, "the noblest, bravest people of all the races here in alageasia fighting against one man, if that is not hope, then the world has gone cold and the devil himself walks among us as happy as the damned can be. do not lose hope, the King has been defeated not once, but twice in the past days, and once more the day he was first victorious. Vrael defeated him, but when he hesitated, the king stole his life from him. his virtues may have lost us the war, but it is those virtues that become prominant in those whom cherish life, and do not destroy it as they see fit. I have personally defeated galbatorix, it cost a lot to do so, but if it can be done once, I daresay it can happen again."

And with that, he jumped from the wagon, and strode back to his tent, the crowd cheering behind him.

* * *

**ok two chapters in a day, perhaps more to come, idk depends on how i feel upon the matter. Review please guys!**


	7. Fate's Embodiment

**enjoy**

* * *

Nasuada's POV

"Amazing."

she stood next to orik and arya staring after eragon as he walked back to his tent.

"I doubt anyone in the varden would even think of deserting now, I must go thank him, he probably just saved me a good nights sleep."

A small smirk appeared on arya's face, though it went unnoticed by all but her. Deciding waste some of her precious personal time, she took her leave of the group, and strode over to eragon's tent,

"Eragon, may i enter?"

"I suppose so."

A strange way of saying it from him, but nevertheless she walked in, glancing around at the empty space beside it, set aside for saphira. terrible sadness bloomed in her heart, but she shoved it away for when the visit was over, she didnt feel she had the right to mourn saphira while eragon was near, who was probably taking it much worse.

he looked up from a sheet of paper when she entered, and set downa quill besides an ink-well.

"That was an impressive speech you gave, and i must thank you, it probably saved me many long hours of work."

he nodded briefly and went back to his work.

"What are you writing?"

"A summary of my point of views right now, i feel that they may have changed since yesterday."

A sharp pang of pity took her again and she shoved it away with effort. Eragon was one of the few realy friends she had. he cared for her wellbeing and didnt befirend her for her position. He _understood_ the kind of task she was set, and that meant a lot.

she glanced over his shoulder at his writing, and paused to read what was inked on;

_Bitter Fate,_

_Suffering's Indifferent Clutch as its right hand,_

_Joy's Warm grasp its left,_

_Bringing life and happiness with every breath inhaled, _

_exhaling death unto those whose time hath been reached._

He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes, he looked as if he had not slept.

That, she temprarily ignored, his writing had given her pause. Before the battle, he had been carefree and innocent, perhaps a little naive, but it had given her hope to see such raw innocence in a being. she had not seen such a thing...ever. The thought depressed her a bit.

_what a sad day, when one cannot remember their own happy days of ignorance._

"How fare you Eragon? You did not reveal much to the counsel, except that we should not relent to the king."

He buried his head in his arms, and tension filled his shoulders,

"I fear That I may go insane, which personally is the last thing _any_ of us want. There is a hole in my being where my other half has been ripped away as baldly as one might a leaf off of an oak. my existance is what it is, but now it is half of what was, and nothing but death's embrace might cure it."

"oh."

She mentally cursed herself, but she couldnt help it, how could one reply to that? Trying to change the subject, she suggested,

"Perhaps you should rest Eragon, you look dead on your feet."

He looked up at her again, his lackluster eyes betraying absolutely nothing. she took the hint and took her leave.

before she exited though, he said to her retreating figure,

"thank you nasuada, for caring, please pass that along to arya too."

* * *

**this wasnt so much as a real plot changing chappter so much as a reply as to how eragon is coping, a filler, really. hope you enjoyed.**


	8. The heat of argument

**ok ill do this before i have to go back to school tomorrow, so enjoy.**

* * *

Nasuada POV

The next few days were spent in her tent filling ot papers and forms to keep food coming to the army.

she had come to hate the smell of the parchment, along with the strong scent of ink that always hung inside her tent like an imposing smog.

"Lady Nasuada, Lady Arya is waiting outside the tent."

She waved her hand vacantly over her shoulder, and arya strode into the large tent.

"Nasuada, Eragon tells me he and his cousin have to journey to Helgrind."

"Nonsense, are they insane?"

Regretting the choice of words she motioned for arya to state the reasoning. A million disjointed thoughts swilled around inside of her consciousness, she had nearly ten reports to go through yet, following that she had to meet with the infuriating counsil of elders and hear their complaints about how she was running the Varden, and then she had to discuss some random trivial matter with Trianna.

"Tell the both of them to come here, I'm sure that they will arhue about it and im sure you'll not want to ferry our words back and forth."

The elf nodded her agreement and walked briskly outside, leaving nasuada once again to her papers.

* * *

Roran's POV

He and Eragon followed The elf, Arya was it? towards nasuada's tent, and he prepared himself for the heated discussion that would no doubt ensue between them, and once again went through his reasonings.

"I assume that nasuada disagrees with this?"

roran jumped. he was still on edge around Eragon. he didnt seem the same anymore, not the carefree brother he once had, more of a cold, distant relative. his eyes were the worst though, they were dark and lackluster, not the warm hazel color they once were. The concept of him being a rider, but with his dragon dead, was still very annoying to think about. Obviously though, the death of his partner had nearly destroyed his cousin.

"You are correct, and i agree with her, this is a foolish venture."

"I have my reasoning, and you have your own, it is only up to nasuada wether or not she agrees with either."

Arya turned away, and quickened her pace, so that roran nearly had to jog to keep up. she made him nervous, in a way that only an elf could. Roran had always heard that they were a highly capricous race, but arya was cold and aloof.

Finally, they reached the tent and the gaurd went inside to announce them.

"You may enter."

And so he did.

* * *

Arya's POV

They were total fools for even considering this venture.

_Eragon will be the end of us all, if anyone._

She really hated this situation, it was sad to consider that even if she and nasuada could convince him not to go, roran would leave, and be murdered by the Ra'zac. In that process, Eragon's line would also be annihilated, most likely also depressing Eragon further. despite that, she prepared herself to counter all of the arguments that were sure to happen, for the good of the varden. she led them into the tent, where nasuada was still reading through various papers.

"Sit, please, we have much to discuss."

They all did, and roran looked distinctly uncomfortable, being around the leader of the varden, who could easily forbid this venture for eragon.

finally, nasuada turned around, and so the discussion began.

"This is a foolish idea."

"foolish to save my fiance from death?"

"Considering it risks both your lives in the process, yes."

"I disagree."

"Obviously."

the argument became more and more heated, as each of them was tired, irratable, and low on sleep. finally, Eragon stood up and spoke in a loud voice;

"I think this shbould be done because if it is not, roran will leave without me, be killed or captured, and also, the ra'zac are an enourmous threat! their prey is men, and galbatorix will send them after the varden sooner or later, and so killing them now will not only save us the lives of the varden, but also an innocent life from a very terrible fate. not letting me join roran is as foolish an idea as letting me go in the first place!"

He sat back down and waited for their reply, which was long in waiting.

"Fine. Go. but if you are not back within two weeks I will send a search party into the empire after you."

* * *

**how did i do? i hope well. please review people, it makes my day!**


	9. Reunion

**Ah nothing beats sitting down under a warm blanket after a long hard slog to school and back. anyone else ever heard some adult say "I used to have to walk to school uphill both ways through the snow?" well we just got about a foot of snow dumped where i live. well im gonna quit talking and move onto the story. I may put some action in with the ra'zac or something cuz im listening to Legends of zelda symphony orchestra and that always makes me feel like a fight.**

* * *

Arya's POV

after Nasuada conceded the point, eragon marched briskly out of the tent and roran was left alone with both her and a seething nasuada.

"Er, I'll leave then."

"Wait, Roran."

he turned uncomfortably back towards the two women, and waited for their explanation, which wasnt long in coming.

"When you and eragon leave, please keep an eye on him, and dont die, either of you."

He was confused if anything by this statement.

_why would they care? I'm just an average soldier, not worth more than anyone else._

The leader of the varden was beginning to look uncomfortable now, like she was choosing her words with extreme care.

"Eragon, since Saphira's death, has been... well distant, and since you are his last relative... well if you die it could very well push him over the edge."

feelings of different variations flung themselves around his head;

Shock:Why would _My _death drive him insane?

Concern: Eragon has gone through so much... more than me no doubt.

Defiance: Yes, well he's a rider, he has to go through these things.

Shame: What am i saying?

"Roran?"

he flinched at the voice.

"sorry?"

"You look preoccupied. Please, go about your activities."

* * *

_One week later_

"there it is."

Helgrind loomed above them like a vast, evil fortress of some long forgotten necromancer. the mere sight of it gave him the feeling of being hunted.

_The Ra'zac._

thinking about them sent shivers down his spine, and he once again wondered how he and eragon would kill them. And then there were thier mounts, killing them would be a magnificent feat worthy of the grand dragons of old, and they were two boys barely come of age.

_Eragon has magic though_.

Magic. the single most frustrating thing he had ever discovered. Eragon had given him that stupid rock when he had asked, but it stayed annoyingly inanimate in his palm. Magic did have its merits though, Eragon had also healed his shoulder, and reinforced his hammer. it was an amazing feeling, being able to move his arm through the range of movement as gracefully as it ever had.

"Well, Let's get climbing then, shall we?"

He cringed again, cursing himself for losing himself in thought for the _second _time.

"Sorry, was thinking."

Eragon looked over his shoulder at him. his eyes still unnerved Roran, he missed the way they once were, vibrant and alive. now they were still as cold and distant as ever.

"I was too. when we get inside I want you to go find Katrina as quickly as possible, while I hold off the Ra'zac. If we just attack head on, one of them will go after her."

He hated agreeing with him, but it was the better plan, except for one flaw;

"How will you hold them off?"

A bright spark leaped into being within his eyes for a moment, a mere spark, perhaps, but one of total satisfaction.

"I have an idea. I've been testing it since the burning plains. they wont stand a chance."

and as suddenly as it appeared, the tiny flame was smothered as the consciousness that was his cousin moved onto other, darker, thoughts.

"come on then, long day ahead of us."

* * *

blinking the stars out of his eyes, roran groaned and jumped to his feet. the smaller ra'zac had thrown a rock at his head as he ran down to the tunnels, and was nearly on top of him now.

"Die puny humansssssssss!"

he hated the way they hung onto every sss as a horrible rasping hiss, it made his skin crawl like it had when Eragon healed his shoulder.

"Back off you stupid bug eyed pest!"

it hissed again as his hammer swung at it, but ducked under and slashed his sword and his unprotected torso.

warm blood trickled from his stomach and he gasped as his entire body felt numb. the sword must have severed a nerve. he started shaking as he swung the hammer back around.

_keep calm or you'll go into shock. Katrina. Katrina. Katrina._

this time the hammer struck the ra'zac in the eye, and it screeched horribly. he finished it off with two quick blows to the head, and charged down the tunnel as fast as he could, eventually coming to the cell block where Eragon said Katrina would be at, unlocking the door, he strode in.

"Honey I'm home."

there was a screech, and a small warm figure wrapped itself around him.

"Roran!?"

he smiled and they embraced for a long time. so long, in fact, that Eragon had been able to find them, still together.

"I'm happy to see you two happy, but the empire will ahve our hides if we dont get out of here _now._"

katrina gasped and sputtered out,

"Eragon?"

"Yes, now must I repeat myself?"

roran turned and glared at him good-naturedly

"Sorry cousin, lead the way."

And he did, without a second glance back or another word.

Katrina's and his hand never left each other, and they exchanged small words, both still in shock at each others' presense.

"Stop."

they bumped into him as he abruptly stopped, the tunnel getting lighter a few feet ahead.

"Katrina, you may want to cover you eyes, they wont get accustomed to the light for a few hours."

roran tore a strip of cloth from his tunic and wrapped it around her eyes.

"We'll have to get to cover after we get out of here, the soldiers will be swarming."

he had noticed they were taking a different path from before, this one slanting downwards. the obvious question that kept bothering roran was why they hadnt taken this path in the first place, but then he slammed into eragon again as he stopped.

"Jierda"

the small iron porticullis blew to pieces, and they broke for cover, katrina holding onto his hand desperately, being temporarily blind, and it was in this fashion that they escaped the tower of death helgrind.

* * *

**ok there you go, i do beleive that was the longest chapter yet, I hoped you enjoyed my tiny bit of action, and if you have and advice to give about battles, please help, im at a loss at what to do in the future sieges!**


	10. One Is Two

**Ok, sorry for the wait but ive been reading a few old fanfics in the PJO archives. it took me so long cuz one of the stories was over 287,000 words stuffed into 17 chapters. ok ill stop going on and on like a blithering idiot, and if anyone knows how, PLEASE TELL ME HOW TO DO THE LETTER SYMBOLS LIKE IN BLODHGARMS NAME.**

* * *

Roran's POV

"Here."

Eragon pressed a small purse that jingled with coins into his hand.

"Go buy a horse, and get Katrina back to the varden."

they were near a small village, smaller than Carvahall even. it was primarily built out of wood, and it was well hidden in the trees except for the small road that reached out into the wilderness before finally merging with the main highway. the small chimneys were pouring a steady stream of wispy smoke into the sky, giving the entire area the calming feeling of warmth and belonging. They, however, were not in a comfortable inn enjoying the fruits of their success, instead, they were hidden underneath a fallen tree.

"What about you? you cannot possibly think you can walk back to the varden from here."

His cousin chuckled.

"I can run as fast as an elf, and as long, i will most certainly be fine. You, however, have a Fiance to take care of, so you're going ahead."

"I cant just leave you here!"

this argument had spiraled on since they had gotten a safe distance from Helgrind. Katrina was asleep a mere four feet away. the slow metronome of her breath calmed roran, but not so much now, when they were in the empire.

"Ugh, blast it Eragon, you shouldn't risk your life so easily. what of murtagh and thorn eh? without... if they find you they'll take you!"

he had broken off quickly when he very nearly said saphiras name, not wanting to cause his cousin any pain. it didnt work.

"Roran, i'm not taking no for an answer, your going ahead, it is your duty as a future husband to katrina to do the best for her, and that includes getting her to safety."

He gave up, Eragon's stubborness rivaled Garrow's and Horst's, it wasn't to be triffled with. he knelt down to katrina, and shook her shoulder.

"Honey, it's time to go."

She grunted and stood, her hair gleaming like solid copper as it caught the sun's distant rays.

putting emphasis on the end, he growled to eragon;

"Fine. Ill see you Eragon. I'd better see you."

* * *

Arya's POV

She paced inside nasuada's tent, worrying about Eragon's misbegotten foray into the heart of the empire.

_Ugh, how could things ever get so out of hand. Saphira's dead, Eragon is going to get captured or killed, and the King only gets ever stronger._

More and more she found herself thinking of Eragon, and his health. he worried her, he used to be completely infatuated by her. but now there was no deep sparkle in his eyes, the youthful innocence that had brought an enormous sense of camaraderie to her and the others. now, there was only a deep, quiet sadness that had corrupted him. His was a quiet insanity, but insanity nonetheless.

There were no options for his recovery, he could not leave the varden to heal himself, nor could he depart the peace of the eternal grave. all he could do was damage himself further.

_War. It is a cruel mercilous entity. it shows the best of us, it shows the worst, and often enough it is twisted enough to turn one into the other._

she remembered a prophecy Bladgen had given her mother long ago, long before she became an ambassador, when she was little more than a child.

_While One can only be One,_

_One may be Two,_

_But only One of Two._

the riddle reminded her of war.

_Perhaps not all Bladgen says is totally mad._

* * *

**_Sorry its short, but thats all i have time for, but short though it may be it is an extremely important future plot hint. reviews welcome. _**


	11. Bereft

**Ok sorry for the wait i have had school work and ive been rereading the fellowship of the ring. and also, please guys, pm me how to do those stupid symbols, if you can ill dedicate a chapter to you, its not that hard.**

* * *

Arya's POV

"Perhaps we can ask Islanzadi to send more elves to help us seize Feinster, without Saphira we'll be hard put to do much of anything against those walls."

The counsel had been debating for hours on how they might sieze feinster, and Eragon's absence had been putting everyone on edge, especially since Roran arrived in advance.

"We can hit them with our archer units but without sahpira we can dash ourselves against the walls all we want, but we might as well be throwing sticks and a dragon hoping it will back off."

despite being carefully trained to keep attention focused for hours, arya's mind began seizing on tiny details around the tent. The string hanging from the central post, the small tear in the fabric at the flap where orrin had barged out in frustration. the warped post to her left.

after another hour of fruitless blathering, the monotone was broken by the boy jarsha.

Bowing, he announced to the tent;

"My lords and Ladies, Eragon was sighted a few miles out."

Half the tent jumped to their feet, eager to do anything but plan.

"Thank you Jarsha, that will be all then?"

He nodded and ran out, with the counsel hot on his tail.

Nasuada caught up to her as they weaved throughout the thousands of tents.

"I wonder what could have taken him so long to return."

As they passed by a particularly rancid tent, she wrinkled her nose and shrugged in responce. the number of possibilities were endless. finally reaching the edge of the encamptment, she ran up the defensive wall and took in the sight around her.

The sun was at its highest point, and the wind was very faint, barely enough to tickle the trees and shrubs about a hundred feet beyond. from a distance, a small plume of dust rose from where a small figure was running faster than any human. a small smile graced her visage at the sight, the day was tranquill, and she hoped it would not be broken until at least the next day. It took Eragon about ten minutes to reach the camp, and he bowed to Nasuada, performing the traditional gesture of respect as he did so.

despite his normal behavior, he looked terrible. his clothes were heavily stained ad torn, as if he had slept in many caves or thickets. his hair was tangled and dirty, while his skin was layered with a fine coat of dust. he looked like a typical street rat. his eyes though, remained impassive as ever.

"Thank you Eragon, but i must ask, where on earth have you been? you look as if you had been living with the badgers and dug yourself a den."

A tiny grimace crossed his face, revealing just how exhausted he was.

"I would have been fortunate to have such a place to sleep as a personal den. Murtagh and Thorn found me near Eastcroft, I managed to hide out in a tiny forest to escape them, but not before they could mark me a few times."

It was only then that she noticed that some of the dark brown stains were dried blood, instead of the mud she origionally thought.

"Come then, Arya, can you take a look at him? this will most likely be a magicians job."

she nodded and grabbed his arm, leading him to his tent. he looked about ready to collapse, and he did when they reached his tent.

She examined his wounds, and sent him a pulse of energy when he swayed in his seat, nearly hitting the ground. Her area of expertise had never been healing, but she had recieved various lessons on how to fix different hurts on different creatures. probing the wound, she found it was deep, but not yet infected.

"What did this to you?"

"Claw."

reciting the words of healing, the wound closed, and she proceded on, there was also a sword but on his upper left arm, a broken finger, and his right forearm was badly bruised, as if he had tripped and hit a rock.

When she finished, he sighed in relief, and promptly collaped into his bed. she sent another pulse of energy towards him, and left him to his waking dreams, whatever they may be.

her dreams were chaotic, the world seemed fluid in them, facts that seemed set in reality were doubted in the land that was her subconscious, and it had always intrigued her that such an escape was always forgotten. a happiness lost to time, Bereft of importance, and always misunderstood. Bereft. Bereft was a word that descirbed her life well, she was bereft of a true family, her mother had disowned her, really. she was almost completely bereft of friends, only Nasuada, orik, oromis, glaedr and eragon remained now. And she was bereft of hope. the defeat of the king was too far out her reach to even consider it.

With a sigh, she walked back to the tent, to continue to meeting.

* * *

**ok, another chapter finished, one step closer to the end. sadly. also, please review guys, i only got one last time, and i really rely on you for constuctive critiscism.**


	12. Arrival

**ok, sorry its been taking me so long to post guys, ive had...stuff. and guys, if you read this, please leave a review, just so i know your there, it doesnt motivate me much when nobody bothers to even say: "Thanks for using your personal time to post a chapter for our enjoyment."**

* * *

Nasuada's POV

Night was an escape. the time of her short release from the duty that plagued her without cease. it was one of the most beautiful times of day, and she longed for the day when she enjoyed the day more than night, when the King was finally thrown from his seat.

Morning brought good tidings though.

"The Elves are here! The Elves are here!"

the chant was taken up heartily by the messengers, and as Nasuada exited her tent to greet them, her heart felt peaceful. The small plume of dust rising from the Elves position was the sole topic of discussion. would they be aloof and insufferable? or perhaps they would be friendly and jovial. all Elves were described by those who met them as, 'Capricious.' Her observations of Arya though, were different.

Eragon stood to her left, gazing at the oncoming runners with an emotionless gaze. On her right side, Arya's eyes were following a small black raven circling a small spruce sapling. Letting her mind wander on senseless topics, the elves finally reached the banks, stopping in front of the party.

"Atra esterni ono varda, Nasuada Nightstalker."

She touched her fingers to her lips,

"atra du evarinya ono varda."

The lead elf grinned from underneath his hooded cloak, displaying sharp fangs. He removed his cloak, revealing midnight blue fur, covering his entire body.

forcing herself to remain impassive, she greeted the group.

"I assume you are the elves sent by Islanzadi to protect Eragon?"

He gave a small smirk, his eyes full of mystique, a small turn came over her, but it was gone as soon as it came, but right after, a mind intruded upon hers, breaking her mental barriers as if they were dust in the wind.

_Sorry Nasuada, but ive put a ward around you to prevent Blohdgarms...er, Unique eccentricities from affecting you._

_Not at all, Arya._

_"_That we are, Nasuada Nightstalker. Though i wish we were here sooner than we have been, perhaps these unfortunate events could have been reversed. but alas, Fate is not so kind, and here we stand, fighting a war that has been fought for for decades."

"I guess you are correct, but I'm afraid circumstances force us into these events, wether we enjoy the results or not. But, all pleasantries aside, I must ask you if you would allow somebody to search through your minds. these are dangerous days, and so many spies have infiltrated the Varden I cannot just allow people near one of our greatest warriors without confirmation."

Blohdgarm's brow rose a millimeter.

"I suppose I will consent to that, it is a logical request."

Eragon stepped forward, and his eyes locked with the elf's, and they seemed to turn foggy for a moment as he sifted quickly through the memories. he stepped to the next elf, and the process repeated itself until the last one was examined.

"They speak the truth, My Lady. there is no deceit in their hearts, or minds for that matter."

The ringing laughter of the elves seemed to glaze the world for the duration, and the sun seemed to shine brighter, the foliage smell fairer, the birdsong soft and tinkling.

"Ah, wit hasn't deserted you has it Eragon-Vodhr?"

Eragon's gaze was as emotionless as ever, but his lips quirked upwards in a half smirk.

"Permission to return to my tent, My Lady? I wish to finish some tasks and speak with Roran and Katrina, they have something to tell me apparently."

"Of course Eragon, Although there is a meeting tomorrow three hours after dawn, and," she leaned in and whispered, "We really arent getting anywhere, we could use some new insight."

His smirk didn't leave him, and he winked at her before turning ttowards his temporary home, the elves trotting calmly behind him.

* * *

**I may, Keyword may, post another chapter tomorrow if people will review, i need to know your out there guys, please, its just a few words, but it makes my day to at least know someone gives a care about this and im not wasting my time.**


	13. AN for Anyone Who Still Cares

**Alright, it's been a while, I know, but if anyone still cares about this story, I ****_may _****start posting again over the summer, because as school begins to run down I'm noticing I don't have much to do, so keep your eyes out for this, I'm putting together a plot line again.**

**-Darkrai6543**


	14. The Funeral

**Arya POV**

* * *

Time passed on.

In the days following the arrival of Blodhgarm and the other spellcasters, things went by as normally as they could, with one exception.

Eragon.

despite his behavior towards others, it was obvious he wasn't getting better. He would make jokes, smile, and laugh, but it never reached his eyes.

They were cold, and dim. they lacked the warmth that had given people the impression of a kindred spirit, they lacked the innocence of their early days.

"Arya, are you listening?"

"Apologies, I was thinking."

Nasuada and she had been drafting orders for supplies, when the sheer idleness of the task had finally broken Arya's patience. Nasuada, however, had been dutifully minding the tasks set before her by the council, her generals, the cooks, and everyone else. Arya admired her for it. Even though it was painfully obvious that she needed sleep, Nasuada continued to attack the massive tower of paperwork each night and day.

looking closer, though, revealed darker shaded crescents under her eyes, and the eyes themselves were more bloodshot than normal. her movements were slower, and her dark hair was slightly tangled.

This brought her thoughts back to Eragon, who looked much the same.

He had started coming out of his tent again, but it was obvious he was forcing himself to do it.

Roran had spoken to him at length about it, but to no end whatsoever. Eragon had refused to come out of his shell, and he was acting increasingly melancholy as Saphira's funeral drew nearer.

They had prepared the top of the plateau where she died for her, with a deep grave, and a carved, ornate tombstone that the dwarves had spent hours carving. Orik himself had engraved the epitaph onto the pristine granite, which was short, but captured an image of the splendor of the dragons, and would hopefully remain there unto the breaking of the world;

_Here Lies the Dragon Saphira_

_She of the Blue Scales_

_Daughter of Iormunger and Vervada_

_Bond of Eragon Shadeslayer_

_Daughter of the Wind_

It brought to mind an awe inspiring image of the great days of the risers' power, when dragons roamed the world freely. In a way, it was the monument to the entire race of the dragons, the rest of whom never received any reminder of their loss, save in memory. but those memories had become legends now, not something to take hope or pride in, but something that people used in sayings, or gave a vague halfhearted nod to.

"Arya."

Her eyes snapped back to hers.

"What exactly is it that your thinking of? I've never seen you so distracted."

Her sullen voice replied; "ah, just the times. there's so much to be done. so much that _should_ have been done."

Nasuada gave a sad tilt of the head, accompanied by a sigh.

"Sometimes, I hope that this is all a nightmare, and I'll wake back up in Aberon, as a little girl, with my father at my side, and no Galbatorix to hold Alageasia back."

"My Ladies, King Orrin requests to speak with you."

Nasuada rubbed her temples several times before she replied with a simple; "Send him in, then."

"He wished to talk about the campaign again, my lady."

The leader of the Varden was distinctly heard muttering, to Arya's hearing, "Joy.", and then a louder, "Please, Captain, just send him in."

* * *

"May you rest in peace, and may you rejoin your ancestors as they wait for you in the beyond, Saphira Brightscales."

There were tears at the funeral. There were many tears. more than a few lined some of those who were closer to Saphira.

Eragon's speech had been short, but it conveyed much of the sorrow that people read in his eyes, and later, he was the last to go up to the stone that marked the last resting place of the final female dragon of the most noble race in the world.

He knelt, and put a hand on the base of the stone, and ceased all movement, save for a few tremors that occasionally racked his body.

It was this, combined with all the loss that she had felt in the past year, and the loss that had troubled her for decades - Evander's death, her mother's disowning of her, and every other loss that had troubled her soul all her life. This all solidified into a single tear, which slid down her cheek, reflecting the twilight.

* * *

**That was... interesting. I truly did not think that I would continue this, but I need something to do. and if anyone reads this, leave a PM or review about what you like, dislike, any advice or constructive criticism you may have, what my writing lacks, etc. and, as a personal request to you all, can someone advise me on dialogue? that is the part of writing that I know I suck at, but I want to improve.**

**-Darkrai6543**


	15. An Unexpected Visitor

**Unknown POV**

* * *

Wings flapped in the air, blood-red and as big as the sail of a ship. glittering scales cast a orange glow on the fields below, while the pair quickly made their way to their destination. An ominous sense of anticipation engulfed the two, as they realized just how outrageous this moment was. And still they flew.

* * *

**Roran's POV**

* * *

"Roran, let's go. There's nothing more anybody can do for him unless he lets them."

Katrina, who had finally regained a lot of her color and sight, had been helping Roran, and a multitude of other people try to rouse Eragon, who refused to so much as open his eyes.

"Yes, I know, but I feel like I should be with him, especially since I will not see him for a few weeks after tomorrow."

It was true, tomorrow was Roran and Katrina's wedding day, and after that Nasuada was sending him out to raid the empire supply trains. They had hopes that Eragon would preside over the ceremony, but both had agreed that it would not work itself out. and judging by his reactions to the funeral, it would surprising if Eragon even got up from his spot in the hard-packed dirt before the wedding.

it was horribly depressing to see his cousin like this. where before had been a bright eyed youth, albeit a little naïve, was now a jaded, grim version of his past self.

_I still cannot imagine how close Saphira and Eragon must have been for her death to affect him so much. _

Another thought crossed his mind, and he bitterly cursed.

_This, is where magic has landed us. something needs to be done._

* * *

**Arya's POV**

* * *

"Eragon. Eragon. Eragon please get up, everyone's leaving."

she was shaking his shoulder continuously, but for all the reaction he showed she might have been shaking the plateau beneath them.

Hundreds of feet had trampled the dusty ground so that the sky was even murkier than usual, which made most people's eyes smart horribly.

"Eragon, please. Get up."

It was hopeless. he didn't react, and she knew he wouldn't even if Glaedr had roared right in his ear.

thinking about that brought up memories of them being told by Arya about Saphira's death.

* * *

_Dragonflies moved in and out of the image while Arya waited for the Elders. Even after hours of thinking, she could not find words to say what needed to be said. _

_It had taken a few days to get the message to Oromis and Glaedr that they needed to scry Arya, who had refrained from passing the news along in such a manner. she had also requested that Islanzadi receive the news at the same time. When the message did reach them, and they all faced her with rapt attention, she hesitated, and that was all they needed to know that something was terribly wrong._

_Indeed, when they did get the whole story, the skin around their eyes had acquired a grey pallor. Glaedr had released a keening wail akin to an avalanche, and if his lament did not carry across the entire forest, Arya would be astounded. _

_"It would appear, then, that the dragons are indeed fated for destruction..."_

_And Arya saw a tear rolling slowly down his cheek._

* * *

The Leader of the Varden's voice carried over the racket caused by everyone else; "Arya, come, if he wants to mourn his dragon, them leave him too it, because there is nothing else you can do."

Nasuada's eyes were red and puffy, and her voice was strained, but her expression, however grieved, was stern.

"As you will, My Lady." said Arya.

She also signaled for the spellcasters to follow, which they did reluctantly.

Arya and Nasuada walked together in a companionable silence, until they reached the red central tent, where Blodhgarm and two of Eragon's other spellcasters left for their own tents.

Their moods had taken to a much darker side, and even though they most likely never met her, the Elves mourned Saphira as much as any of her close friends. They had taken a small liking to Jeod when he had greeted them in their fashion at the funeral, but it was forgotten soon.

As they walked inside, they saw Orrin waiting for them, subdued, but seemingly determined. He rose hastily when he saw them and said, in a partially curt voice;

"Nasuada, despite your predilection towards staying here, we need to move the Varden towards Feinster. the sooner we are in a fortified city the better, and without the dwarves well be hard-pressed to fight any army that the empire throws at us. I will not sit here like some coward and wait for the King to send that Red Monster back at us, and as such, I insist that we rouse the men tomorrow."

Nasuada's brows contracted, and her voice turned deadly cold.

"Are you suggesting that I am a coward Orrin? I who brought the Varden out of Tronjheim to meet the empire head on? You overstep your boundaries. I am the leader of the Varden, and while you may be the King of Surda, my authority is equal to yours."

Watching the two, Arya was reminded of two spearmen, jabbing at each other and retreating instantaneously.

"Forgive me, Nasuada, for my breach, but I still must press the matter, we _must_ keep moving. It is simply not safe here."

"You are forgiven, and I must agree, we move at dawn, alert-"

heavy beats broke over her mid-sentence.

a horn rang out.

once

twice

three times.

* * *

**well this will break the 10,000 word count, hurray and huzzah, and whatever else you prefer. I'll be hopefully posting longer chapters, It depends on my concentration for the day. and guys, once again I request that you help me out on dialogue, I know I suck at it and I want to improve.**


End file.
